Soviet Union
Officially known as the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics '('USSR), the Soviet Union is one of the human nations originated from Earth. It was a major rival to the United States during the Cold War. Anthem Official anthem: "State Anthem of the Soviet Union - Государственный гимн Советского Союза" De facto anthem: The Internationale (Интернационал) History Lenin's Revolution Before the Soviet Union came to be, Russia was ruled by various reigning monarchs ever since Tsar Ivan IV came into power in the 16th century. The Soviet Union exploded into being after enormous strain from the First World War and a series of terrible decisions by the monarch of the time, Tsar Nicholas II. Influenced by the ideas of Karl Marx, a trio of would-be Communist rebels, Vladimir Lenin, Joseph Stalin and Leon Trotsky, would spearhead a series of revolutions that would overthrow the rule of the monarchs. But not after an enormous and bloody civil war, the Russian Civil War, was fought between the Communist Red Army and the monarchist White Army. When the Red Army won the war, Lenin took the reigns of power. From then on he would kickstart what quickly became one of the leading superpowers of the world. To the Stars In January 1967, KGB intelligence discovered that the United States created the first FTL drive in REDACTED using the REDACTED material uncovered in Antarctica. General Secretary Nikita Khrushchev, unwilling to let their rivals gain such a massive edge in the Space Race, gave the order to "acquire" the plans for their own colonization projects. Later that year the Soviet Union quickly created their own design of the FTL Drive, making their own corrections in the process. By April of that year, construction of FTL-capable starships began. After three years of planning, conceptualization, construction and trial-and-error, both superpowers finally created the first FTL-capable ships in history: the American USS Hope and the Soviet Moscow. In a public speech in Moscow, Khrushchev publicly declared his intention to "spread the glory of Lenin to the cosmos and beyond." The Discovery and Colonization of Soyuz On April 2nd, 1970, the Soviet space program spots a life-bearing planet from outside their solar system. It is a massive terrestrial planet 3 times the radius of Earth. Seeing this as an opportunity to beat the United States in the Space Race, the Soviet space program began plans for colonization. The cosmonaut Yuri Gargarin, who held the title of "first man in space," was chosen as one of the colonists. As a chosen pool of cosmonauts from the various SSRs in the Union gathered in a launching bay in REDACTED, the space program was unexpectedly beset with problems and a whole host of technical issues. Adding to these problems was because ships like the Moscow were the first of their kind, the pilots had difficulty learning and managing the controls. They had to be trained ahead of time, delaying the launch by many months. Finally in October 20th, the first FTL ships from the USSR finally launch themselves into space. In parallel to President Nixon's declaration of the then-barren planet Mars as "the next Earth," General Secretary Brezhnev declared their destination to be "the true next Earth." After a nearly four-month trek to another star system, Gargarin and his crew finally arrived on Soyuz on February 10th, 1971. Two days after arrival, the Soviet Government, in the case that a nuclear war should break out and destroy Earth, quickly agreed to move their capital from Moscow to Soyuz. Exodus to Soyuz By the beginning of March the Soviet government launched a massive exodus campaign to bring thousands if not millions of native Russians and those from the other SSRs to the "new Motherland" of Soyuz. The campaign lasted for three years, though people from the Union would continue trickling to Soyuz and other colonies up until the Sargist invasion. Boris Yeltsin's Coup In the year 1991, the Soviet Union was suffering from economic stress due to the new planet changes and leaders that were elected into the Soviet Union. The situation was distressful due to lack of food and water to the new towns, and cities in Soyuz worsened. In response, a Democratic leader named Boris Yeltsin rose up and declared the new Soviet Government, "Traitors to their own people!" and issued a planet wide rebellion against the new government. As much as Boris wanted to see it's own people rise up, it wasn't powerful as he thought. During a celebration on the Red Square Boris issued his men to stage a terrorist attack which killed many Soviet citizens and workers. The KGB quickly jumped to the NSSF as the main motive behind the attack, but only to be denied by NSSF officials. As the days went on, more and more signs that Boris was the reason behind the motives. And so, just a few days before he would retire, Boris was arrested by the KGB, and was executed. His movement thus fizzled out and officially ended. The 2011 Space Vessel Indecent See: This page Space Fleet The Space Fleet for the USSR is for the following: -100 Cruisers -3 Capital Ships -1 "Soyuz" class ship. The USSR is the only nation to explain what the nation has for their own space fleet. External Links Soviet Union (Wikipedia.org)